


An Early Christmas Present

by DarkMoonMaiden



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: Wade hates that Peter has to be seen in public with him. Peter tries to help.





	An Early Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda inspired by ariana grande's imagine and how kinda bittersweet it is so ofc I had to apply it to spideypool
> 
> Sorry, it's really messy. When I'm not hopped up on DayQuil I'll come back and edit this.

It was whispered under bedcovers, when the night had long since fallen and both of them were nearly asleep. Peter was pressed up against Wade’s back, arm thrown over the larger man’s waist as his breathing got steadier and steadier as he drifted closer to sleep. Eventually, he would roll over so he could sprawl out and take a majority of the bed, and Wade would valiantly fight a losing battle to get the blankets. He’d give up sooner rather than later, and wrap himself around Peter for warmth.

But until then, Wade basked in the feeling of Peter wrapped so securely around him. He rubbed his thumb along Peter’s wrist, and a pang of sadness rolled through him at the feeling of smooth skin, so much different than the scarred, burned, mottled sack of flesh that covered Wade’s body.

His grip tightened fractionally on Peter’s hand, and his breath hitched in his throat. Wade swallowed painfully, trying to fight the rising anxiety and doubt in his mind. In the darkness of their shared bedroom, with Peter now fast asleep and not able to stop his spiraling thoughts, it was nearly impossible to calm himself.

Wade let go of Peter’s hand to pull the blankets further up around them, clinging to it and curling his body away from Peter. Instinctively, Peter rolled closer, wrapping his arm tighter around Wade and burying his face in the nape of Wade’s neck.

Wade couldn’t help the small, sad smile that broke across his face at Peter’s actions. He brought the palm of Peter’s hand up to his face and gave it a soft kiss, letting it fall back to the bed when Peter let out an unintelligible mumble.

“I wish I could be normal for you.”

***

Having a face like Wade’s meant that it was damn near impossible to go _anywhere_ without being recognized. He could count on one hand the number of times he and Peter had been able to have a successful date in public without any murder attempts or Wade having a panic attack in a restaurant’s bathroom because of the stares that followed him.

He liked to pretend it didn’t bother him. Most of the time it didn’t. He had learned to harden his heart after the accident, and fought disgust with vicious mockery and a smile with all teeth. No one was allowed to know if their words and stares managed to get to him. _No one_. And after a while, they all got repetitive and expected—the insults, the scoffs of disgust; there were only so many insults people seemed to be able to come up with, and Wade was _bored_ with the reactions.

He could deal with that.

He couldn't deal with the way people looked at  _Peter_.

Everyone acted like Wade somehow tricked Peter into dating him, or that Peter was dating him out of pity. It had taken months and months of reassurances from Peter before Wade was confident in their relationship. Wade hated how Peter was forced to defend their relationship at every turn, from Aunt May to the other Avengers, and he knew that it frustrated them both equally.

Wade loved him, and he knew Peter loved him, but he couldn't help but wish Peter had the chance to have a normal boyfriend he could do normal things with.

***

It was all a whirl.

"Get up, get up, get up," Peter had said, pushing at Wade to get up from the couch. "We're gonna go out."

Wade had stared at him in disbelief. " _Why?_ "

"It's for Christmas, damn it. I have a present for you. C'mon, get dressed."

Wade groaned loudly before rolling off the couch and reaching for the sweatshirt draped over a chair. "How come you get to decide when we open presents? I haven't even wrapped yours yet. Christmas isn't for, like, another week."

"You need some cheering up," Peter called from the closet. "No more moping around the house for today. So you get an early present."

When they were both bundled up, Peter dragged him out of the apartment and down the stairs. Before they left the building, however, he twirled around and held out the carefully wrapped box.

"Open it now," he urged.

"Pete, should I be concerned?" Wade asked suspiciously, staring at the box. "This is too big to be a ring, and you promised I was the one who got to do an elaborate, amazing proposal."

Peter laughed. "It's not a ring, you dork. Open it, or I'm gonna open it for you."

"Don't you  _dare_! Jesus, you're being crazy for a--a  _watch_?"

"Put it  _on_ ," Peter pushed him. He didn't give Wade the chance, snagging the sleek, faux leather watch and putting it on for him. He didn't let go, though, and continued to fiddle with it once the watch was on, carefully twisting some hidden dials that Wade hadn't noticed at first glance. "Ok good, it fits, I was worried it wouldn't. Everything seems like it should work, so..."

He took a step back and grinned at Wade triumphantly. "Push the red button on the side."

Wade frowned at him. "I was explicitly told by Birdbrain and the scary spider that I'm not allowed to push red buttons after our last mission."

Peter laughed. "Nothing's gonna explode, I promise. And they'll never know."

"They  _always_ know, Petey."

Still, Wade reached down and pushed the button. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't the tingly feeling that jolted through his entire body and left him with pins and needles under his skin. When he looked up at Peter, the younger man was staring at him in awe and excitement, his mouth open. Before he could ask anything, Peter spun him around so he was facing the mirror in the lobby.

His jaw dropped.

"It's some cloaking technology that me and Tony have been working on," Peter said over the rushing blood in Wade's ears. "Nat had a prototype--obviously--but I wanted to make a smaller, more stylish version that would fit your look. I made sure it was explosion proof. And--" He stopped talking for a moment, and lowered his voice. "I know how self-conscious you are in public. I...I thought this might be able to help some."

He didn't respond immediately. In a daze, Wade walked out of the apartment building, looking around numbly. Unlike normal, no one was giving him a wide berth, or openly gaping at his burned and scarred face. His eyes landed on the reflection of himself in the deli glass, and saw the unfamiliar,  _normal_ face staring back.

"Babe?" Peter asked softly, drawing Wade's attention. Hesitant concern was starting to furrow his brows as he ran his hand down Wade's arm and held his hand. "Are you okay?"

In response, Wade yanked Peter closer, hugging him tightly. Wade let out a shuddering sigh, and moved so he was able to press his forehead against Peter’s. Even with his eyes closed, he could sense the smile that was radiating off of Peter’s face, the warmth of his love fought through the icy cold of the evening.

“I never thought I’d get to have this again,” he murmured to him. “I’m…” He looked around in wonder at the faces of the people that were simply passing by them. Their eyes passed over the couple without any hesitation, no pity or judgement or disgust.

But then the uncertainty was rolling through him again, and he stared down at the watch with a furrowed brow. Maybe Peter hadn't gotten this for Wade, but for himself. Maybe he was embarrassed to be seen with him, even though he'd spent their entire relationship saying he wasn't. And that aside, wasn't it unfair for Peter to have a boyfriend that had to hide himself like this? What if it malfunctioned when they were out?

He swallowed tightly, tears still prickling his eyes. "Petey..."

“Don’t you dare get in your feelings about this, Wilson,” Peter said. He tilted Wade’s head up to look at him, and then bent his knees when Wade still refused to look up, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “You know I don’t care about the way you look. _This_ is for _you_. I wanted you to have a chance to go outside without feeling like everyone is staring at you.”

“But you can have _this_ —“ he gesticulated wildly between them “—any time you wanted with anyone you wanted. What if the watch breaks? Then we're back to square one.”

“I bribed Shuri and got some vibranium, so it is literally _never_ breaking,” Peter assured him. “And I want to be with _you._ I couldn’t have this with anyone else, because this is just between you and me. It can’t be Wade and Peter if you’re not in the equation, you dork.”

“You can find another dude named Wade, it’s a common enough name,” Wade sniffed, wiping away his tears with the heel of his free hand. “Google it. It’s in the top two hundred names, at _least_.”

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll never get to have Wade Wilson, the mercenary with a heart of gold that I’m in love with.”

“Stop it, now you’re just trying to make me cry,” Wade wailed, more tears pouring down his cheeks. “Damn it, Parker, you know I don’t like to ugly cry like this in public.”

“Nothing you do is ugly.”

“ _Hush your mouth, Peter Parker_.”

Peter laughed, and tugged Wade’s face up to give him a peck on the lips. He tugged on the sleeve of his sweater and used it to wipe away the tears still falling. Wade obediently stood still, sniffling occasionally and his breath hitching. When Peter deemed his face clean enough, he lowered his hand and gave Wade another kiss, this one slower and more tender.

“I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you, Wade,” Peter said softly. “And what I was 'getting in to' was a relationship with a wonderful dude. I don’t _care_ about going into public, or people staring at us and thinking we’re weird. I just wanna be with you. It doesn’t matter where. But I know it matters to you, and I’m willing to do whatever you want to do, even if that means staying inside for forever or going outside and fighting assassins for forever. I want you to be happy about us, too.”

Peter was interrupted from saying anything else by Wade yanking him into a tight hug. He yelped in surprise, but then laughed and held Wade just as tightly, even lifting him off his feet for a moment.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever said anything more romantic to me,” Wade mumbled into Peter’s scarf. “You’re too sweet for this world, Petey. How’m I supposed to function when you start talkin’ like that?”

“Are you finally admitting I’m smoother than you? Huh?” Peter teased, rocking them from side to side.

“You win this battle, Parker,” Wade said with fake malice. He finally let go of Peter, keeping his arm around his waist. “That doesn’t mean you win the war.”

“I won that a long time ago when I got you to date me,” Peter shot back, pecking Wade on the cheek. “So what do you wanna do? Grab some food? Coffee?”

“I mean, if we’re being _honest_ —“

“You are not allowed to go streaking through the park.”

Wade let out an exaggerated groan, throwing his head back dramatically. “This is the _best_ opportunity, baby boy! No one’s gonna recognize me, and I can change my _face_! The cops will never know it was me.”

“But _I’ll_ know it was you.”

“ _Pleeease?_ ”

Later, Peter would get angry texts from Stark Industries about the misuse of inventions while Tony gleefully congratulated him. And he’d think about the pure joy on Wade’s face and full-bellied laughter that he let out as he ran from the police, and he’d reluctantly admit it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you wanna chat/keep up with me, I'm at continuitygains on twitter/instagram. For the love of GOD send me prompts on twitter pls pls pls I love them and I love new ideas
> 
> I hope everyone is having a good winter, and has a good new year's <3 
> 
> ((also if you're feeling generous ko-fi.com/continuitygains it's been a rough year))


End file.
